1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating depth information, and more particularly, to generating depth information for converting a two-dimensional (2D) input image into a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To convert a 2D image including a plurality of frames to a 3D image, depth information is generated to provide the 3D effect. However, generating the depth information for all of the frames of the 2D image takes a great amount of time and is not cost-efficient.